


小红帽

by ha_zc



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, Kylo/Hux - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, 小红帽, 旧文搬运, 狼人, 黄色废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: sy楼里有打码图和画手的主页地址http://www.mtslash.me/thread-246528-1-1.html





	小红帽

Hux是个坏孩子。村民都说。  
Hux是个聪明孩子。他们也说。  
Hux是个可怜孩子。他们还说。

Hux家门不幸父母双亡，在这个偏僻的山村里他完全靠着自己的能力活了下来，昨天才去教堂被点了成人式的圣水在额头上。  
“上帝保佑你。”神父说。  
Hux可不觉得。要是上帝还有那么一点点的神力，他就不用活得那么辛苦。  
“去把烛台擦了，后院的柴没有堆齐。”神父接着说。  
Hux一个人做很多份活，他在教堂打杂，在村政厅给书记员当下手，他还在市场做记录员。村民们似乎都忽略了他每天要工作十小时以上，对他指手画脚，说他一定贪了钱才用上那么好的壁炉买了那么贵的衣服，他们只是偷偷的说。  
Hux什么都知道，他耳朵灵着呢，所有说过他坏话的人都被他记在心里。如果不出意外，Hux会这么长大，等到老书记死了，或者他帮他一把让他快点死，然后自己坐上书记的位置。也算是，给他爸爸争光了。  
可是，却偏偏出了意外。

我们暂时不去考究是什么鬼使神差地，让Hux把镀金烛台偷偷地藏进了衣襟里，还有新造的纯金十字架，和一件没来得及缝上金丝边的鲜红色斗篷。总而言之，他偷了教堂的东西，偷偷从后门溜走了。  
树林就在不远处，墓地的排列绕成一个圈，好像一把弓一样把树林挡在了外面。偏远的地方往往有很多传说，关于鬼怪和死亡，他们说山里有狼人，每年都有人莫名死去，村民在1月和11月会向山里供奉。  
Hux终于跑到了祭台，他趴在石阶上大声喘气，听自己的肺呼哧直响。等歇够了，他直起身。周围那么安静，风被禁锢在树梢。祭台上干干净净，一点碎屑和残渣都没有，看来狼人真的存在。Hux紧了紧衣服，继续往树林深处走，他突然停了停，侧耳倾听，然后疑惑地摇摇头，继续往前走。  
Hux的耳朵再好，也没有分辨出，风停了。本来那些轻微的遥远的树叶哗啦声也没有了。仿佛是什么笼罩了这里。

越往山上越是寒冷，Hux原来的计划是翻过这里到另一头，他可以把烛台和十字架卖掉，用这笔钱开始新生活。他把斗篷从包袱里翻出来，盖到自己身上。Hux越过一片已经开始积雪的平地，钻进又一座森林。这里没有人来过，完全没有路，连动物的足迹都很罕见。树木的颜色发黑，衬着一地白雪，还有隐隐约约的已经升起的圆月。  
Hux走了几步，停下来。他抬头看着那轮月亮，看了很久，直到有一条黑影从月亮一划而过，又一划而过。Hux在心里骂着自己，告诉自己应该快点离开，可他吓呆在原地。直到那条黑影在几个来回后越来越大，突然落到他面前。Hux吓得帽子都掉了下来。  
黑影落地得悄无声息，但是激起了大片的雪粉。Hux在这片冰凉终于盖到脸上的时候终于想起了要跑，他往后退了一步、又退了一步。  
“食物……”那个黑影说。  
Hux一屁股坐到了地上。

Hux在教堂的书籍上看到过狼人的画，他们有着狼一样的长脸、黑色眼睛和满脸毛发，书上说他们会说人话，爱吃内脏和血液。Hux为自己悲惨的身世苦笑，直到那个……巨大的，他在市场见到过有人卖狼崽和狼皮，这个太巨大了……  
狼人慢悠悠地走过来，雪粉在他身边轻轻飘起又落下。Hux瞪大了眼睛看着他脸上黑色的毛发一点点消失，像是被皮肤吸收了一样，一张雪白的脸渐渐清晰。他像石膏一样白，眼睛像火烧过的石头一样黑，雪地倒映在虹膜上闪闪发光，他有厚厚的嘴唇，是尝惯了血液的深红色，还有浓密的乌黑的头发，被风吹向后面露出额头。狼人微微驼着背，像准备进攻的动物一样，Hux不敢想象他扑过来自己会怎样。  
“食物……”他继续说。  
“不！滚开！”Hux吓疯了从包袱里拿出了烛台，用尖刺的那头对着他。  
狼人歪了歪脑袋，好像在看笑话一样。  
“走开！”Hux主动进攻，扑了个空。  
对方人高马大，可躲避起来却那么轻松，Hux把烛台往狼人那边用力一扔，转头就跑。

Hux嘴里都是悔恨的苦味，他在树林间穿梭，却怎么也解不开斗篷的系带。  
“等一下……”他气喘吁吁，背靠到一棵树上，这种逃跑根本就是徒劳的。  
狼人就跟在后头，耍着手里的烛台仿佛它是件趁手的武器，他的指甲是黑色的。Hux眼睛刺痛，他求饶。  
“等一下……您……请您放过我。”  
“哦？”  
“您要的东西，我可以帮你带来！什么？肉？蜂蜜？酒？”  
狼人想了想，Hux想他在思考，圆月就在狼人的头顶，他像神像魔鬼，Hux瑟瑟发抖。  
“好。”狼人说，“Kylo。”  
“什么？”  
“我的名字。现在，你的？”  
“Hux……我是，”他低下头，看着狼人黑色的和周围几乎溶为一体的袍子，“我是您卑微的Hux。”

Hux返回教堂给Kylo带来了食物，Kylo则带他去了自己的洞穴。Hux长这么大第一次被人抱在臂弯里奔跑，风在耳边呼呼直吹，他莫名兴奋地想要大喊大叫。可等他去了Kylo的老巢Hux觉得自己被耍了，洞穴里什么都有，他富有的像个财主。Hux看着自己从教堂偷来的蜂蜜和酒，觉得害臊，这一点都拿不出手。  
“看来您什么都不缺……”他说。  
“蜂蜜已经没有了，这是什么？”  
“教士酿的酒，相信我，这是我喝过最好最烈的酒。”  
“得喝过才知道。告诉我，Hux，你接下来准备干吗？”  
“我会侍奉您。”  
“别耍鬼，告诉我。这里没有人来过，你冒险来这里要干嘛？”  
Kylo坐到一大片兽皮上，他闻了闻蜂蜜，又把酒罐打开，似乎很满意，倒了一大杯出来。  
“我不想待在那里了，我要开始新生活。”  
“你是小偷。”Kylo说，黑色的指甲摩挲着金十字架。  
“我不是什么好人。”他很坦然。  
“很适合为我做事。”  
“是的。”Hux低下头，他不如就堕入魔鬼道，或许能过的更好！  
Kylo喝了酒，然后又倒了一杯，赏给Hux。教士的酒真是美味，Hux又冷又饿，就着肉干、蜂蜜和酒，吃了个够。

Kylo的洞穴又深又高，藏满了宝贝燃着篝火。他半躺在兽皮上，喝着今天的第……他喝了几杯了？狼人Kylo已经记不清了。新来的帮手Hux正跪在那里亲吻金十字架，他不是因为虔诚，Hux哪里来的虔诚，Kylo能看透他的心。他亲吻是因为那是金的。  
“您有好多好东西！您富有又强壮！”他摇摇晃晃站起来说，红斗篷还披在肩膀上，耀眼夺目。  
“你不热吗？这是哪儿来的？”Kylo召唤他。  
“哦我不舍得它……这是最细的羊绒，您摸摸……”  
Hux醉醺醺地爬到Kylo躺着的高台上，以他本来的胆子才不敢，可他醉了。他半跪在兽皮上把斗篷塞进Kylo的手里，让他细细摩挲，Kylo直勾勾地看着Hux的嘴唇，手指慢慢地碾磨着红色料子，细腻得像缎子，厚厚的茸茸的。他嘴角勾出一个笑。  
“您喜欢对不对？我从来没有用过那么好的斗篷，是信徒送给教堂的。”  
“哦？”Kylo漫不经心地回答，手指勾着斗篷的系带玩儿。  
“它红的真刺眼……”Hux嘟嘟囔囔地，把放到后面的兜帽戴起来。  
“像血一样……”Kylo的指甲已经移到了Hux的脸上，黑色的指甲慢慢地划过他的脸皮，他在想象鲜血崩裂而出的样子，呼吸重了起来。  
“是啊。血是甜的？咸的？”Hux言语不清，他把玩着帽檐，完全不顾现在自己和Kylo的样子，像对调情的人。  
“咸的，带一点甜味。”  
“我咬破过嘴唇，记得！”  
“血这种东西……每次尝都是不一样的滋味。你想试试吗？”  
Kylo的指甲在Hux的嘴唇上滑来滑去，篝火噼破作响，暖意在身上蔓延。他拉了拉系带，在Hux迷惑的表情里，吻上了他的嘴唇。

他的帮手，小偷Hux，可怜的无家可归的Hux，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他的表情都落在Kylo眼里，他莫不做声地紧紧挟持住他，牙齿在他嘴唇上磨了磨。  
“您……”Hux嘴唇直抖，他有点酒醒了，“别吃了我。我什么都可以做……”  
Kylo停了停，这句话很和他心意，他稍微一用力，把Hux的嘴唇咬破了，用舌尖尝了点他的血，满意地眯起眼睛。  
“你自己尝尝，”他说话像魔咒，“你自己的血……告诉我它是甜的还是咸的。”  
Hux小心翼翼舔了舔嘴唇，他不小心舔到了Kylo，吓得呆在原地不敢动。Kylo往后撤了撤，拉住他的手把他往自己怀里带了带。Hux又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他在思考要回答什么才能让这个怪物主子满意，是甜，还是咸？  
Kylo的手掌在Hux的大腿上摸了摸，他很瘦，吃得不够晒太阳太少。他才成年不久，Kylo还能在Hux的额头上闻到残留的圣水的气味，他嗤之以鼻，吸血鬼怕，他可不。他的手掌沿着Hux的大腿往上，一直摸到他的腰，指甲轻轻一勾，把腰带解开了。  
“甜的？”Hux回答。  
“嗯？”Kylo看了他一眼。  
“咸的……”Hux懊恼又害怕。  
“你确定？”  
黑色指甲已经拉开了衣襟，Hux的皮肤苍白，和衬衣几乎融为一体，Kylo拨弄了一下衣料，斗篷留着把外套扯了下来。  
“甜的！”Hux回答，他跪坐在Kylo的一条大腿上，热量从他那里传来，弄得他浑身不自在。  
“哦。”  
Kylo还不想弄伤他，他用手掌抹平衣料，在纯白的半透明的衬衫下满意地看到了Hux红茶颜色的乳头，小小颗的，微微凸出一个点。他抬头看了Hux一眼，低下头。  
“到底是什么？”Hux半醉半醒。  
Kylo就着衣料舔舐他的乳头，像小兽舔舐浆果上垂下的露水，他带着好奇又有点别的，手指和手掌一趟又一趟不厌其烦地把布料抹平，直到Hux的乳头在湿漉漉的衣料下，饱满地突起，鲜艳得像野草莓。  
Hux揪着自己的衣服，他觉得自己知道Kylo在做什么，又不是很清楚。这感觉奇妙又舒适，就像第一次他把手伸进自己内裤的那个夜晚。他对着Kylo的头顶喘气，不自觉地，把胸口往上挺了挺。  
Kylo笑了起来，对着Hux湿润的胸部呼气，乳尖在气息下颤抖，像新生的小芽准备破土而出。Kylo用鼻尖在他身上滑来滑去，Hux身上有蜂蜜的香气还有很多酒味，他果断地用鼻子推开了衣襟，张开嘴含住了呼唤他良久的乳头。  
Hux紧紧抓住自己的裤子，他还不知道该抓哪里。Kylo在舔他在含他，他的舌头像野兽一样有细微的倒刺，让他又痛又痒，就像血液又甜又咸。Kylo舔够了一边，抬头看他，Hux不知如何是好，他可不可以、该不该提要求，还是继续回答他关于血液的蠢问题？  
Kylo眨了眨眼睛，Hux忍不住心想有没有人想过狼和狗是亲戚，这狼人的眼睛现在就像贪吃的狗。他清了清嗓子，在Kylo的嘴边轻轻说，“另一边……”  
于是他的野兽主人顺从了他，Kylo舔了他很久，舔到Hux忘形地放开了自己满是皱褶的衣服，抓住了他的头发。他闭着眼睛趴在Kylo的耳边，手指卷着他的头发，不停地舔着自己嘴唇上的伤口。  
Kylo依依不舍地在Hux的胸口上又唆了一口，他的皮肤上全是红色的印子，手指用力一掐就会有。Kylo把Hux的衣服扯开，粗暴地甩到一边，他小心地把红色兜帽帮他戴回去，然后把自己的黑色袍子脱了下来。  
Hux整理了一下兜帽，把后摆甩到背后。他带着惊叹用手去摸Kylo的胸脯，他像铁匠一样健壮，皮肤上有伤疤，凸起的增生仿佛就是让人抚摸的。Hux低下头，看了看自己翘起的阴茎，还有Kylo的，赞叹地呼了口气，他摸了摸自己，仿佛是准备战斗的动物在地上刨蹄子。Hux摸了摸自己的阴茎，手指在龟头上转了一圈，舒适地闭了闭眼睛。然后盯着Kylo湿漉漉的大眼睛，俯下了身体。

Hux给Kylo口交的样子，仿佛是个老道的妓男，他耐心地舔他，贪心地把巨大的头部往自己嘴里塞。兜帽遮住Hux的下身，形成一个黑暗的空间，Hux就是黑暗里贪心的小怪物，因为“食物”的美味简直不知所措。他跪在兽皮上，翘了翘少肉的屁股。正被舒适弄昏了头的Kylo伸出了手，他舔了舔手指，狼人的唾液有止痛的作用，所以他吃人时他们一声不吭。他的手指沿着Hux的背脊往后，一直往后，直到埋进他的股间，埋进一个热乎乎的还有点湿漉漉的凹陷。Hux呛了一下，兜帽阻碍他往上看，这一切已经超出了他的常识。他想抬头，Kylo的一根手指塞了进去，Hux“哦”地一声趴到了Kylo的大腿上。  
“你没有试过？亲爱的Hux？”Kylo的声音沙哑又低沉，“那你今天可以学到不少了。”  
他一手握住自己的阴茎，塞回Hux的嘴里，他的嘴真好，Kylo决定如果有一天厌倦了，一定要留着Hux的嘴。另一只手肆虐Hux的小洞，他用剩余的手指抚摸他的屁股，感觉到他薄薄的脂肪下面骨头的样子。  
“你如果一直都那么瘦，恐怕会很不好吃。”Kylo扣了扣他的洞口，满意地感觉到一阵蠕动在包围他的手指，“你得把自己喂胖一点。”  
Hux含着Kylo的阴茎，心里暗自赌咒，他当自己是韩赛尔还是格雷特？胖孩子都是被吃的份。但他的诅咒没能维持太久，Kylo伸进了第二根手指，很快是第三根，他在他的屁股里抽插，那种男人对女人的姿势。  
“你要做什么？”  
Hux到底是挣扎了，Kylo没有放过他，他手指不肯拿出来，只是换了个姿势以便可以和Hux接吻。他尝到自己阴茎的味道，还有Hux的口水和酒味，Hux泛滥得简直像河里的妖精，整个人都湿漉漉的。  
“我要把这个，”他让Hux握住自己的阴茎，“塞到你的屁股里去。”  
“哦！”Hux吓得要把他的手指挤出来，没有成功。  
“你在害怕什么？Hux。相信我……你会求之不得，你会求着我……”  
“求你什么？！”Hux被自己身体的变化吓到了，他刚才是舒适快活，现在整个人似乎……非常饥饿，他觉得自己内脏空空，需要东西来填补，或许就是手里的这根……他吓到了。  
“求我操你。”

Kylo抽出了手指，Hux难耐地在他大腿上扭来扭去，忘记了逃跑。Kylo把他拉起来，靠得很近，一边叼着他的嘴唇一边扒开他屁股上的肉，把滑溜溜的龟头往已经被扩张过的小洞里塞。  
“天啊……”Hux轻声叫唤，他现在感觉不到痛，而是想要什么东西要进来。他感到奇怪，他刚才着了魔一样地想要吞下Kylo的阴茎，舔他含着他好像它是个巨大的糖块。现在他也是着了魔，他想要Kylo把他的阴茎，把他的大屌快点塞进来，全部塞进来。  
他的脚尖稍微用力，把自己提起一点。Hux半合着眼睛，半躺着的Kylo正注视着他，眼睛简直不像狼人，就像是个普通人，那种他想要和他接吻的普通人，Hux往下坐，一边弯腰去吻Kylo。他的动作取悦了他，狼人没有粗暴，而是等Hux缓慢地但是坚定地吞下他的阴茎，Kylo这辈子从来没有这么舒服过。  
Hux试了几次，Kylo调整着姿势，让自己的阴茎在他身体里探索，探索一个舒服的甬道，一个快活的所在。然后Hux先找到了，他睁大了眼睛，张开了嘴。Kylo露出一个“我说吧”的得意笑容，他舔了舔手指，先梳理了一下Hux红色的浓密的阴毛，像在梳理一个小动物，然后挺了挺腰，在Hux的叫声里捏住了他一边的乳头。  
Hux像是在骑一匹马，村里没有Kylo那么美的马，纯黑、强壮。他往后仰起头，好像在快速驰骋中被风吹拂脸庞。还有一根大屌。他笑了起来。  
"Goodness, what a big cock you have!"  
"The better to fuck you with!"  
Kylo的双手抓住了Hux的腰，他的小骑士像个小疯子，他骑得猛烈又疯狂，Kylo得保证每一下都捅到最好的位置，他钳住Hux的腰，摇摆他，挺胯迎合他，在快感里咬紧了牙。  
他们试着换了几个姿势，Hux都不满意，他享受坐在Kylo阴茎上的感觉，控制欲让他飘飘欲仙。他们以后可以尝试别的，比如Kylo说的绑住他，还有他说的要操他到失禁。Hux都答应了，他一点都没有不好意思，初尝快乐的没几个人能那么好运气遇到Kylo这样的体格，他什么都愿意！但是现在，他要骑他。

“你会射精吗？”Hux问。  
他已经射了一次，Kylo的腹部一片亮晶晶。  
“狼人射精吗？”他又问。  
Hux骑得累了，酸胀在后腰不停地聚集，他很快又能再射一次。这感觉太棒了太妙了，没有人碰他的阴茎，Kylo都不去碰。他能因为他的屁股被操得够重而射精，Hux赞美性爱。他解下红斗篷的系带，把它盖到Kylo的眼睛上，捧着他的脸和他接吻。他舔舐他尖尖的兽类的牙齿，和他的舌头，天哪Hux心里笑个不停，他在和野兽接吻做爱，Kylo的舌头是尖的，可以轻松地绕到他的舌头上。  
“狼人当然射精，”Kylo任由坏孩子Hux绑住自己的眼睛，他可以更敏锐地感觉他，感觉他内壁的蠕动，像紧握的手，“狼人射很多……”他在他耳朵边上说。  
“哦天哪……”Hux红了脸，他其实浑身都红透了，因为Kylo的手指和牙齿红的深深浅浅，“你要射进来吗？”  
“射进去。”  
“会很涨……”  
“填满你。你这里，”Kylo拉下系带，捂着他软绵绵的小肚子，“会鼓出来。狼人的精液是火烫的，像在你身体里灌了热水，你会被烫射的我的Hux，因为被填满和热量，而射出来。”他紧紧盯着他。  
Hux捂住了自己的脸，他还没听过那么多下流话，他想象自己被精液灌满的样子，又想象如果那些被他喝下去会怎么样。Hux一边骑一边把双手移到胸口，狠狠地揪住两个乳头，他快要到了，又一次，他收紧屁股的肌肉。“就现在，”他喊，“给我，射给我，多一点……神啊，全部都给我！”  
于是Kylo满足了他，他紧紧抱着他，手指在Hux身上勒出红印，把他屁股上的肉捏得发白。狼人的阴茎头胀出一个小小的结，它卡在出口让Hux没法继续往下骑，它先是滴出几滴，然后喷涌而出大量的精液。Hux颤抖地随之不停地射精，他翻着白眼口水滴到胸口上，大脑翻涌着几乎要爆炸。

“我的天……”  
很久之后他才叹出一口气。  
“嗯？”  
Kylo还在他身体里卡着，满足地用脸去蹭Hux的胸口。现在他几乎和斗篷一样红了。  
“我不知道做爱是这样……”  
“人类哪有那么厉害。”Kylo嗤之以鼻撇撇嘴，他把Hux推倒，往后撤。结还没有完全退下去，啵地一声才从Hux的屁股里拔出来。Hux害羞了，他用斗篷盖住脸，只露出两只眼睛看着Kylo。  
狼人其实总爱迷惑人，他们的眼睛很美很温和。Kylo深深地看了Hux几眼，然后埋下头，看着他的精液从Hux的小洞里缓缓地流出来，他用手指抹上一点，然后直起身，让Hux看它从手指上滑下的样子。  
“那个酒瓶塞子在哪里？”Kylo懒洋洋地问，“我要用它塞住你。”  
“不！你这个变态怪物！”Hux用脚踢他，他现在没有什么力气，软绵绵地像在调情，或许他真的是在调情。Kylo搂住他亲吻他的眼皮，Hux魅惑地，他学得很快，怎么诱惑狼人，怎么获得更多的性爱和滚烫的精液，Hux魅惑地含住Kylo的手指，舌头把精液舔掉咽下。  
“你还回去吗？”Kylo问他，“还去山那边吗？”  
“不去。”Hux仰天躺下来，舒展手脚，他的身体扭得像妖精，所有的痕迹都在增添意味，他成熟了，被Kylo操得又熟又贪，“我留在这里，辅佐你……”他翻个身趴在兽皮上，用手指抚弄被精液打湿的皮毛，把它们弄成一缕一缕的，“榨干你。”

.fin


End file.
